Here You Are
by itaitach4n
Summary: Sasuke is reunited with his beloved brother, and convinces Itachi to spend some brotherly time together. Sasuke yearns for Itachi and Itachi's love, while Itachi is focused on protecting the village. SASUITA
1. Chapter 1

The moment Sasuke saw his beloved older brother again, he couldn't even breathe.

It felt like an eternity since he had discovered the truth about Itachi, and even longer since he killed his own brother with his hands. Sasuke hadn't slept since then. His restless mind wouldn't let him surrender into unconsciousness. No, that wasn't entirely true. Sasuke slept a few hours every couple nights or so. But his dreams were stained with the eerie reminder that he killed Itachi, who had given up everything for him. He killed his brother over and over, again and again in his dreams. He would wake every morning covered in sweat, tears pouring from his onyx eyes. His mind thought of nothing but his brother and how the village had wronged him for so long. He grew bitter and wild as time passed. He knew Madara was only fueling his rage, but couldn't help but play right into his hands. Sasuke hated feeling used, but hated the village more. Sasuke felt his mind slipping every so often. He went into fits of rage that he couldn't remember hours late. He was quick to snap at anyone and everyone. What was worse though was every time he looked at his palms, he saw Itachi's blood which had left his fingers stained a deep shade of red. He knew Itachi's blood wasn't really there, but he couldn't not see it. Every time he looked at his slender fingers, he saw red.

So the moment when he saw his brother jump gracefully from tree branch to tree branch above him, he froze. He was almost positive he had to be dreaming. The man that passed him couldn't possibly be his brother. It didn't stop Sasuke's heart from fluttering though. The man continued past Sasuke, turning back to look Sasuke right in the eye.

And then Sasuke knew.

This was no hallucination, this was really Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, just wanted to update this and I know it's short. I have a plan here! Hope you likeeee.

* * *

Sasuke immediately jumped into the trees to follow Itachi. His mind kept screaming at him.

_He's dead._

_You killed him._

_You fool._

_This isn't your brother._

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, jumping clumsily from branch to branch. In his sleep deprived state, he found it hard to keep his balance, but he pursued his 'brother' regardless.

"Itachi, it's me! Please! Please stop!" Sasuke felt the familiar stinging of tears cascade from his tired eyes.

Itachi did not stop. He continued gracefully jumping while Sasuke screamed and cried after him. Itachi made no indication that he even heard his brother's cries.

"Please don't leave me again."

At this, Itachi paused just briefly, but it gave Sasuke enough time to catch up to him. Itachi gradually stopped on a branch near the top of a tall tree. His head was downturned and his back was to Sasuke who had landed on a branch a couple feet below him.

Sasuke was panting hard as he stared up at Itachi. My, how he had changed. Well, maybe he hadn't. The last time Sasuke saw his brother, he hadn't paid any attention to his looks or his being, he only saw a goal to crush. But now, Sasuke noticed just how pale he was. His skin was olive tone that radiated in the sunlight. Itachi wore a dark cape that shrouded his entire body. Itachi's ebony hair ran like a waterfall down his back, just brushing his hips. Sasuke desperately wanted to see his beloved brother's face.

"Don't leave me." Sasuke whispered once he had caught his breath.

Finally Itachi turned to look down at his brother.

Sasuke felt his breath being sucked out of his body. Itachi was beautiful. His pale face was paired with rosy cheeks, making his face creamy and lovely. His inky bangs framed his face ending just under his slender chin. But, what caught Sasuke were his eyes. They were ruby red floating in an abyss of black. Sasuke gasped as Itachi looked down at him with bringing red eyes. Sasuke felt his hand reach up and gingerly touch his own eyes, Itachi's eyes. He felt guilt. These were his brother's eyes. And Sasuke cried. He let his head fall into his hands and he cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi stayed rooted in his spot. Sasuke's agonized wails were heartbreaking, but Itachi couldn't move. He shouldn't have stopped at all.

Sasuke lost himself in the sobs. It all seemed like too much. Itachi. His eyes. Everything. Sasuke cried so hard that he was soon gasping for breath. Moments passed, and Sasuke finally gained control over his emotions. He was slightly ashamed of himself for displaying such emotion like that. He wiped his nose and life his eyes towards the heavens, towards Itachi. Their eyes locked again. This time, Sasuke felt increasingly self-conscious. Itachi stood as a god before him, and Sasuke… Sasuke's eyes traveled down to his hands. Bloody red. He clenched them together. No, he would have to put that out of his mind. The blood. The blood on his hands.

Itachi watched as Sasuke tussled with himself. Clearly the boy was having an inner battle. Itachi looked towards the chakra scent he was following. It was a long ways away; he'd have to get a move on if he wanted to catch up to it. Itachi's eyes fell on Sasuke again. Sasuke was staring, almost in disbelief at his own hands. Itachi felt pity towards his brother, but he ignored the desire to jump down and comfort him, he had other things he needed to take care of. Itachi turned away from his brother and motioned to jump when Sasuke screamed.

"Don't! Don't leave me! I need you!"

Sasuke leapt to the branch Itachi was perched on. This was the first time Sasuke had stood by his brother since they were kids. He was now much taller than Itachi. Itachi came to about his shoulders, which surprised Sasuke.

_He looks so delicate_.

Sasuke's heart was pounding as he looked down at his older brother. He was so small. Sasuke couldn't believe he didn't notice that before.

Itachi turned away from his brother, determined on leaving when Sasuke grabbed his wrist. This stunned Itachi who froze immediately. He looked up at Sasuke with sorrow.

"Sasuke… I…"

"Itachi, please…" Sasuke said pulling his brother closer to him, tears spilling from his raw eyes.

Itachi sighed as he realized he couldn't just slip away. He'd have to explain himself. He sighed again.

"Sasuke…"

"How are you even here?" Sasuke asked still holding Itachi's small wrist.

Itachi's eyes dropped.

"It's a jutsu."

"Are you alive..?"

"No."

"You're dead?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Kabuto."

Sasuke was silent. Kabuto? Sasuke always knew that Kabuto envied Orochimaru, but never thought he was capable of bringing the dead back to life. He gritted his teeth. What reason would Kabuto have for bringing Itachi back to life? It angered Sasuke at how easily his brother was being used.

"Sasuke, I need to put an end to this. Kabuto has brought back a lot of trouble. I need to protect the village."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"After everything that damn village put you through, put me through, you're going to HELP them?!"

Itachi shifted awkwardly under Sasuke's gaze.

"Sasuke, the village is our home. I am the Leaf's Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke hissed at this.

"That village has lied to me my entire life. I can't stand it or anyone in it."

Itachi shook his head lightly, pulling his arm away from Sasuke.

"I must stop Kabuto."

Itachi then jumped away from Sasuke. Sasuke immediately followed.

"Let me help stop him!" Sasuke called out to Itachi.

Itachi didn't want Sasuke to come; he didn't want Sasuke involved any more than he should have been. But, he didn't stop him. Itachi knew his brother was incredibly stubborn. He kept quiet as Sasuke followed him. It didn't take the brothers long to reach a cave where Itachi had sensed the chakra coming from earlier. Upon entering the cave, Itachi was disappointed to learn that Kabuto was no longer there. He sighed placing his small hands on his narrow hips. Sasuke hung back staring at his brother. He wasn't sure why stopping Kabuto was of major importance, but at the moment it was hard to hate the man who brought his brother back to him.

"I'll have to try and track him again." Itachi said under his breath.

"Niisan…"

Itachi felt a shiver run up his spine, Sasuke hadn't called him that in so long. He turned to look at his little brother, who wasn't so little anymore. Sasuke closed the distance between them and looked deep into Itachi's bloody red eyes.

"Itachi, give me my childhood back."

Itachi looked back at Sasuke with confusion. The past was, sadly, the past. He couldn't change it. His face filled with sadness.

"Let us be brothers together. Let me be with you."

Itachi closed his eyes. He intended on finding Kabuto and putting a stop to this jutsu. Meaning, he would fade away. But, his brother had been hurting for so long. Itachi could hardly look at him without feeling depressed. He sighed. He supposed he could give Sasuke some brotherly time. Time before he faded away forever. He looked at Sasuke.

"I owe you that much. Let's spend some brotherly time together. Just for a while."


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke hugged Itachi.

It wasn't a normal hug though. This hug held such desire and sadness that it took Itachi's breath away. He froze when Sasuke wrapped his tick arms around his small frame, shocked at the contact. Never again did he think he would be hugged by his little brother, but here he was. He smiled softly, returning the hug with care and love. Sasuke felt his eyes sting as the familiar sensation of tears reached him. He stifled his tears and pulled back, looking down at Itachi. He smiled.

The brothers decided that because of their wanted status that they would need to find a scarcely populated area to go. Sasuke had stumbled across several small villages, one of which would be a perfect place for the brothers to go.

Sasuke lead his brother as they began their walk. Luckily, the village Sasuke was thinking of wasn't too far from their current location. They would just need to lay low till they got there. Sasuke pulled his collar up, hiding the lower half of his face. Itachi pulled his cloak completely over his head, masking his face. The brothers walked in silence, Sasuke peering over his shoulder every now and then making sure Itachi was behind him.

Itachi followed closely behind. His head was low and his eyes stung. Even dead he felt the agony of when he was alive. His body ached and his eyes stung. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out how he was going to find Kabuto. He sighed.

The brothers neared the village and Sasuke slowed down so he was walking in stride with Itachi.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Itachi straightened his back a little. He wasn't aware at how slow he was moving until Sasuke questioned him.

"I'm fine."

Sasuke looked sadly at his brother. His face was completely hidden, and his movements were slow and painful. Sasuke felt his flame of hate towards the village flicker in his chest. He sighed, pushing the flame away and grabbed hold of Itachi's small hand. Itachi let Sasuke lead him by the hand into town.

The town was quite small and located at the base of a small mountain. It was a resort village, filled with spas and shops that would delight any tourist. Itachi looked around wildly as they entered the village. He was always so in love with tourist villages, they were full of interesting people and delicious dango. Sasuke noticed how Itachi lit up upon entering the village and smiled.

Sasuke picked out a spa resort for the brothers to check in. He kindly requested a room and paid, then led his brother to the room. It was located near a hot springs, giving the room a damp but pleasant smell.

"Let's take a soak. I think we both need it." Sasuke said as he slipped off his shoes.

Sasuke wasted no time stripping completely naked before his brother. Itachi felt a blush appear on his pale face as Sasuke stood before him, completely nude. Itachi was much more reluctant to shed his clothing. He removed his cloak revealing a plain T-shirt that hung off his narrow frame. Itachi turned so his back was facing Sasuke and pulled the shirt off.

Sasuke lost his breath.

Itachi's narrow back was littered with bloody bruises and burns. Sasuke put his arm on Itachi, almost afraid that he'd hurt him.

"Where did you get those?"

Itachi immediately pulled away from Sasuke, trying to cover his back. Sasuke grabbed his wrist, pulling Itachi close to him.

"Tell me. Was it that blue guy? Was it that blonde man? Who?"

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed.

"You."

Sasuke felt ill. He recalled what his body had looked like after their fight. He was black and blue, even more so than Itachi. But, seeing such marks on Itachi's flawless skin seemed so wrong. Sasuke pulled Itachi close, careful to not rub his injuries. He said nothing as he held Itachi, and the two stood in silence.


End file.
